


To Bond and Protect (Peter Parker x Reader)

by ThePieIsALie



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Venom!Reader, You are in a relationship with Peter Parker, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieIsALie/pseuds/ThePieIsALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Anti-Venom, Dreadface, Scream, Lasher, Phage, Agony, Riot, Krobaa, Payback, ZZZXX, Scorn and now...you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bond and Protect (Peter Parker x Reader)

"How about this one?" you asked nodding towards the DVD in your hand. You and Peter were at an old video store, one of the few left. You were holding 'The Giant Spider Invasion' in your hands. "It's a classic." you said.

Peter laughed. "Y/N, just because it's a old film doesn't make it a classic."

You shrugged "Yeah, but we can laugh at how bad the CGI is!"

Peter grinned and kissed your forehead. "Sold."

Once you had returned to your apartment, you stuck the DVD in. Peter wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and you nestled into his neck. As the movie started, Peter glanced at you. The blue and green hues of the TV flashed around the dark room. He suddenly had the desire to kiss you.

So he did.

You smiled against his lips, and his hands slipped under your shirt but rested on the soft skin of your stomach. Your hands reached up to his neck, and you tugged gently at the tips of his hair. He let out a soft moan against your lips. You wished you could always be like this, intertwined with Peter. But lately he'd been out most nights.

As Peter kissed you he heard a noise, far away. His spider-senses told him it was police sirens. He didn't want to let you go, but he couldn't let whoever was causing this go either. He leaned away from you and grabbed his jacket. You followed him to the doorway.

"Peter, are you leaving?" you asked softly, basked in the glow of the television.

He stole one last glance at you and kissed your cheek. "I have to go." He _still_ couldn't tell you.

"Where?" you questioned him. "You're always out now." He pushed open the door and ran down the stairway. "I know, I'm sorry. Rain check?" But before you could answer he was gone.

***

You tried to finish the movie, but it could no longer hold your attention. Where Peter had been going all these nights, you had no idea. You sighed and padded to the bathroom. You flicked on the light and felt a strange sensation on your left ankle. You looked down, and panic seized you. A black substance was crawling up your ankle, taking hold of you.

Frantically you kicked you leg, trying to shake the substance off, like you would a bug. But instead of falling off, it only crawled higher, bonding to you. Now it had reached over your over your shoulders. You scratched at it as a last resort effort. It closed over your chest, like a wave crushing beach sand. And then it closed over your mouth. You were suffocating.

_Stop fighting._

When your eyes snapped open again, everything was better. You could see better, hear better. You glanced at the mirror. An elongated jaw, teeth and tongue stared back. _Alien._  You smashed your fist against the mirror and the reflection shattered at your feet. Miles and miles away, a street fight was heard. Police were already at the scene.  No doubt, the vigilante known as Spider-Man would be there, taking down bad guys.

 

But it didn't matter. Once you showed, you'd be the only one that mattered. 

 

 _I'm coming Spider-Man._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title 'To Bond and Protect' was used because when the Symbiote chooses it's host it bonds and protects it. (Klyntar) It was also chosen because that is what Peter promised to do with his girlfriend, something he was not able to fulfill.


End file.
